


【茸D】Sabbath

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 2





	【茸D】Sabbath

【茸D】Sabbath

*DIO单方面性转，茸第一人称

*建议读过Spellbound和Saltatio再阅读

*ok?↓  
==========  
*

“它消失了。”

在那不勒斯暂居的第二个星期，母亲这么对我说。她向我陈述这个事实，手抚在腹部上，头部稍微倾斜。

她的脸上没有什么特别的表情，仅仅是陈述事实，她用了‘消失’这个字词，那是在我心目中几近全知全能的她所抵达不了的真实，同时也是一个遥远的概念。我伸出手包覆她的手掌，将她拥入怀内，愚蠢的提问到：“您会感到悲伤吗？”

也可能我只是想听母亲亲口否认而已。

“不会。”她果然这么说：“初流乃，我弄丢过太多东西，身边也死过太多生命。”

她将头靠在我的肩膀上，让我们在照明昏黄的长廊上站立许久。她的亲口否认带给我难以言喻的安心，像是正式戏剧即将临上的预演——我一步一步感知着自己生命的逝去——而她永无止境，是马不停蹄也是恆定，所以悲伤无从降临。

那个晚上我坐在床上抱着母亲，她正和我说着一些故事，一些难得是以她自己做为主角的故事。她坐在我的怀里，我轻吻着她的耳尖，一手环住她的腰，一手摊平手心覆上她落回平坦的腹部。

“我醒来的时候没有任何濡湿感，它已经干涸，已经死了。”

故事是从这里开始的。母亲说，但或许她在沉睡中微乎其微的感受到什么热流从阴道滑出，所以她的睡裙沾染了尸体。而她的睡裙已经清洗完毕，在晾衣竿上，在风中，尸体蒸发了。

母亲说，有些记不起来了，她第一次死亡的时候被铜像穿过腹部，还有烈火在燃烧。火烧着木造的建筑，燃烧的声音就在她的耳畔，像‘啪嚓’或着‘哔剥‘；她想让这样的声音停下，可能有大叫，但火的声音盖过了她，也是她第一次意识到原来火会尖叫。

那时候的脑海窜过了无数的记忆迭加，无论是书上的，她亲临的，或是听来的；又或许大叫的人不是她，那像是遥远的庆贺，是谁或者一群人围绕着光火，欢呼着这样带来暖意带来明亮带来香气——让肉体熟透的饿欲——一切都很美好的正向力量，他们不会知道它的可怕。

母亲从来就不喜欢过度的明亮，她说，过于炙热也会让她有不适感。她感觉自己在火中殆尽，感觉不到一丝冰冷，那是扰乱她心思的恶劣作为，她必须在一顿尖叫中找回思考的原点。

所以当她碰触到一片冰冷的泥地、或许是泥地或许不是，但这无妨于终于让世界安静。

她重生了，无声无息，无衣蔽体，说是重生不如说是复活还较为恰当。当然母亲没有提及复活的条件是什么，她将后脑枕在我的肩膀，“可能是下过一场大雨，我的眼前尽是一团一团碳块，里面可能有我的敌人、我的对手，也可能没有。”

但那终究是‘凡人’，即便置之不理也会死去的凡人。母亲这么说着，她将手轻轻盖在我的手背上，“当时我想，我已然超越了凡人，但这下就会变成了一个有趣的论证。”

超越的首要条件便是要先承认超越之前的所处状况，“所以我需要承认‘人类’？要超越便代表我现在的状况势必与人类有所连结，那时候我想不通，这不仅仅是捕食者与猎物的关联——就像人类猎捕动物并食用，但你不会说人类超越了猪牛羊等等，探究的层面根本不同。那么究竟该从什么样的角度来区分我与人类之间的差异？”

“像这样的力量、像这样无穷无尽又静止的生命：它不会是恩赐，亦不会是诅咒，毕竟要满足这样的说法势必有着比我更强大、高竿的存在，才能将这种人类无法比拟的境界迭加在我身上——我不会承认有这样的存在，也不会认为自己是人类加上特殊力量的复合体，我是完整的，不可切割。”

“那么我便不是人类，若要判定我过去的失败是过去的我、也就是‘人类’所为，那么从那刻起，过往的失败或者所有已经和我没了关系。”

她就坐在苍茫的月光下。母亲叹了一口气，她那时感受到了前所未有的澄澈透明，即便真正尚未厘清自己与人类之间的关联性，甚至觉得不谈论超越，那么她便不是’超越‘，而是彻底变成了另一种与人类只剩下捕食关系的存在——但那只是假想，她发现自己依旧和人类有着难以阐明的关联，至少她的争斗尚未画上句点。

“所以我死了第二遍。”

她踏出了不再燃烧的烈火，遍体鳞伤。好的进食与休息能让伤势疗养得更加快速，这点适用于所有生物，无疑是本能的渴求着鲜血，那也恰好正逢治安凌乱、人心惶惶的地域时代，多一具尸体少一个活人对这个社会来说没有什么差别。

“骯脏，但足够奢侈。”温热的鲜血滴满她的脸庞，她探出舌尖，提抓着年轻男人的头颅让它因为重力而悬晃，彷彿吃的还是活物一样，“那几乎是我能够回想起食欲最好的时候了，比怀上你的时候要好上百倍...虽然这个比较实质上没有什么意义。”

在一段时日之后，她的创伤近乎痊愈，雪肌无瑕，进食的步调也慢了。而那是某一次兴致缺缺的充飢，她吃得相较缓慢，慢得让那个食物的脸色有时间逐渐惨白，可能神智不清的咒骂，把所有淫秽不堪的字眼与妄想加诸在母亲身上、逞着口齿之快发泄而出；母亲一开始还听着新鲜，想着人类还能在惊吓之中喊出多少下流词汇，后来在字词开始重复时感到厌烦的划破人的咽喉让他彻底安静。

“好不甘心。”母亲眯起眼，拉起我的手掌开始用她的指尖轻轻按压我的掌心，“初流乃，我好不甘心，我怎么在一个食物眼里尽管是可怕的、却还是个女人？仅仅是他口中那双腿中间有阴道就该被抽插、被乱暴对待的女人？但他这种的词汇倒是提醒了我一件事，普遍女性人类似乎对于身体上的被侵犯是很介意的。”

我吻了吻她的额角。她在血泊中站起，足尖随意顶了顶已经无所用途的残骸，咽了一口唾沫，指尖从唇瓣下滑过脖颈，终止于满足的胃袋；她飘摇的长裙襬沾满了食物的汁液，于是将下襬撩起，撕掉了那圈在行动上与方便相去甚远的累赘。

她赤裸的双足踩过月色下的大街，漫步回属于她的’城堡‘。

“我想，即便自己在思维上彻底暸解到与人类的差异，但我需要一点更具体的证明。”母亲将我的手拉到她的双腿之间，那个睡裙下柔软又神圣的地方，“首先，我夺走了自己的处女。”

她对于男性性器大小的概念可能不是那么详细，平时进食也不曾特别注意。她用干淨的布条裹上铜管，倒也也不在意大小了的让它对准自己的性腔，尝试了几次失败之后皱起眉。

那不太舒服。母亲的双腿夹着我的手腕细细磨蹭，“太干涩了，那真的是相当麻烦。我将它丢在一旁，仰躺在床上呼出一口气，曲起腿闭上眼睛。”

她试图抚慰自己。我的手现在倒像是暂借为描绘当年的工具，她握着我的右手，依旧停在她双腿之间；左手被她牵起蹭过脸颊、滑过锁骨，让我摊开掌心隔着衣物揉捏她柔软的乳房，听着她的轻叹用指腹摩挲布料下挺立的乳尖。

“先是手指，一根、两根、三根...过程很安静，然后我握着它屏着气塞入。”

用尽全身在接纳，用尽全身在排斥。她绷紧肩胛骨、身体蜷曲，握紧裹布铜管的手背青筋明显浮现；她指节发白，最后轻轻抽气，还要用手的力量阻止甬道将自己选择放入的外来物推挤出去。

“良好的复生能力让我不确定阴道口有没有撕裂伤，棉布上的血迹难以判断，前端可能是落红，也可能是一开始裂开染上的；说到底我对处女膜也没什么想法，说不定早随着几次月事来时就零零落落的没了，我只是想知道原来这个地方被放入这样大小的东西时是这种感觉，原来确实是这么想的——但不知道为什么，亲手夺走了自己的处女后我松了一口气，并且对接下来要做的事有了明确的方向。”

母亲想知道，她究竟会不会怀孕——以人类做为交媾对象。

“你知道的，如果产生生殖隔阂，我在生物学上便彻底的与人类毫无关联。”她腾出手解开扣子，白皙的肌肤逐渐裸露而出，“我跨坐在食物上，几次，几次，摇摆，让他们射精，吸血，扔掉干瘪的尸体。”

”但是我存在了。“我搂紧她因褪下衣物而雪白赤裸的身体，”您感到失望吗？“

”初流乃…”她的食指指尖在我的大腿上划挠，用拇指指腹轻磨，“马和驴子也能交配呀。”

可终于说完这段，那么要来说说死去第二遍的时候了。她让我的唇瓣细吻她的金发，说着那场惊心动魄、发生在她的’城堡‘之中的打斗；她稍稍侧头，将口中往事印上我的双唇：她的对手——没有死去——逍遥快活的凡人——直拗不清过去与现在。

她口中的话语宛如暴雨又急又快，加速了几个更迭不断的场景，终止于烈火燃烧的轮船。呵，又是火——母亲侧过身来抱紧我，我顺势揽过她的背嵴，好让她将脸庞埋入我的肩窝。

而她沉默了好几分钟。我抬起手抚摸母亲的后脑，一顺一顺的向下；她仍旧维持抱紧我的姿势，鼻尖抵上了我的脖子。

在我打算劝母亲休息、和她说只要她愿意，故事明天再继续也无妨时，母亲开口了，彷彿故事也从这里开始疲惫。

”就像那栋建筑一样，轮船也被燃烧殆尽，对方死了；而我睡着了，就在海底，海底也是这么安静。“

”我睁开眼时就在海底，躺在我的睡床...要说它是棺材也没关系，你在开罗应该见过。当时我想：该死的，好麻烦，我不知道自己睡了多久，会不会、有没有怀孕也无法确定，肚子没有感觉，有种过去花了时间做无用之事的烦躁感。“

那是一场漫长、无边无际的等待。她的心中有无数想法、无数计划，但若没有谁来将她的睡床打捞起来，一切便是梦幻泡影。她醒了又睡、睡了又醒，连细微的泡泡串流都能勾起她的期待......直到期待像折磨，折磨到麻木，麻木到彷彿她本该安静的待在这样的地方，毫无意义。

”那已经没有了自命不凡的激励，说自己不该这样，该有着更远大的理想必须到达；我突然对于自己该何去何从也没了急于实现的想法，或许让我就这样慢下来也是命运的一部份——命运啊初流乃，后来我想通了，任谁都该接受该认同命运的存在，才能光辉灿烂的反击——毕竟我们不能打倒一个不存在的对象，不是吗？“

“被命运——被命运挑衅——这是玩笑吧？所以不是这样的，如果有一种存在、它轻蔑的操纵着万物的起始与终点，让我们姑且将它称之为命运——那么我的永恆——我模糊不清的过去没有尽头的未来......我的存在才是对命运的挑衅啊，是我在与万物为敌。”她满足的将下巴枕上我的肩膀，”所以我成了‘救世主’。“

那是连续的、剧烈的声响，母亲的睡床终于被打捞在开罗的某个夜晚。她在星空下踏出那艘将她打捞而起的船只，”打开的瞬间我才意识到自己饿太久了，回过神来他们已经干瘪的躺在船上摇摇晃晃；我又要寻找新的‘城堡’，那时候还不知道自己来到埃及，我需要有人帮忙搬我的睡床，它令人喜欢。“

母亲嘟哝着，说着虽然后来的床也很舒适。”也是那个夜晚，我与魔女相遇了。“

”魔女？“

”嗯，魔女。“母亲突然提起头，捧着我的脸颊让我们鼻尖相抵，”但她最后死了，失手于一场不太精緻的复仇...至少绝大部份是。“

她的几绺发丝在发尾部分化成尖端，像是活物一样，是我曾经见过母亲使用、不算太陌生的‘肉芽’。”死于...为她死去的儿子‘复仇’。“

”初流乃，我到现在也没弄明白，为什么一个人失败所导致的死亡，还需要其它人来’复仇‘？“母亲伸出食指，用指腹轻触我的下唇，”我死去的第三次，那是让我死了两次的对手的...’后代‘所做的；真的很麻烦，我也有我的事要做呀，到底为什么会有人愿意替别人’复仇‘？这样个人恩怨是不是得上升到杀光身旁所有人才能结束？“

她又叹了一口气。

”这是题外话了。那个魔女确实给了我很大的帮助，暂且不说其他事，与你相关的诸如我怀孕...真实感大约已经是两个多月过去了，我唐突的感到一阵阵晕眩、难受；他们替我准备了温泉浴池，作为我平时也能休息的地方，浮力可以减轻身体上的压力，我偶尔偶尔也会摸着肚子和你说说话。“

”他们？“

”嗯，他们。“母亲身手环住我的脖子，”你也见过，在你很小很小的时候。“

"那个魔女教导我如何做一个母亲。我一天天看着自己的腹部隆起，新的生命已经凿实。那时候我想，你会是个怪物吗？如果是的话我或许会很高兴；你会是个人类吗？如果你是个人类，我还需要确认你有没有生育能力才能做为我实验的一个段落，但这都无妨——"她的语气染上了些许兴奋，说出那句几年前她告诉过我的话——

“母亲将儿子产出...只要儿子不死，母亲便是永生的。“

”你是我足以向人类炫耀永生的一个实体证据。“她柔软的胸口贴紧着我，”你是一个证据，证明我是完整的，有孕育能力...但如此一来我们也不可能断开彼此之间的关系了——又比如那个它、那个死去的它——它该称呼你为兄长？还是父亲？从定义名词的混淆开始，我们都离人类越来越遥远了，只要你离得远，我就是更远；或者我们之间根本不会有‘它’的存在，几千次几万次它都不会成形、我的小腹鼓起不过是幻觉的阴错阳差，它终将死去——终将——“

她将我压在身下，垂卷的发丝有些散乱，神情带着一顿庞大回忆后的倦意，”然后我将你送走了，借放在那个叫’汐華‘的女人那里。“

母亲轻描淡写的说，我想起了年幼时汐華小姐的尖叫，嘴里说着’如果不是那位大人——那位大人——‘，抓着乔巴拿先生说’住手，那位大人会杀了我——‘，尽可能离得我远远的。

“毕竟那种时候你不适合待在我的身边...我知道我不会毁灭，但你是我永生的证明，我也不晓得你是否像凡人一样易碎；你说你会老去，也会离去，刚好，初流乃，我弄丢过太多东西，身边也死过太多生命，刚刚好。”

“我将你送走，迎来了第三次死亡。”

“就从这里开始。”她的食指指尖碰上我的额心，而后一点一点的偏移；我闭上双眼，感受她的指腹从我的右眼眼窝轻轻划过，顺着脸颊笔直向下，脖子、右锁骨、胸膛、腹部、胯，那该是没有尽头的，直到母亲将掌心搁浅在我的大腿，“我的身子就这样裂开来，这次还有点新意，我在阳光下化成灰烬。”

我双手扶稳她的腰，她的身上已然看不出当年受傷的痕迹。她低声呢喃道：倒是不疼，初流乃...那时候不怎么疼，现在也没什么感觉了。

“只是当我醒来时，又一次，什么都没有了。”垂头垂眸的阴影使我读不出母亲脸上的表情，“我也不晓得究竟要重复几次，我总是有了些什么，然后又什么都没有了。”

母亲回到她记忆中的城堡，那里已经被大肆盘查过；她冷冷的撕掉泛黄的封条，里头还有当时凌乱的打斗痕迹。

“我趴在我的’睡床‘盖上，思考了很久，可能一天、可能两天。”

'有着那薛西弗斯，承受剧烈的折磨，

双臂推动着巨大岩石。

真实如此，手足并济的推顶，

推着岩石上往山丘；正以为

岩石已被推上山顶，岩石的重巨力

猛然将他推回，狡猾的岩石一再滚落山谷。'*

“我站起身，想起了我还有你，我必须...必须将你带回。如果那些人的复仇是基于什么无聊的公平正义、不甘心、我无法理解的传承意志；那么我的轮迴就是一种对命运的叫嚣，烙印在这副被毁灭又复生的躯体，责无旁贷的、仅有我能执行的——无法让你继承的，对命运的’复仇‘。“

'而他重新顶起，奋斗着，汗水

自四肢落下，尘土垢面。'*

”所以。“她握紧我的手靠上她的胸前，眼神有些遥远，”初流乃...如果人们真的相信、真实有个永恆不变的信仰；那么究竟是所有变动在它面前都将化做虚无，还是它即为变动本身？“

Fin.

*荷马《奥德赛》第二卷，诗行593-600


End file.
